


ledge

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: itss 130am amd im riedd and saf
Kudos: 6





	ledge

he stepped off the ledge

and for once in his life

he didnt catch himself

**Author's Note:**

> itss 130am amd im riedd and saf


End file.
